Everything About You
by seductionandcandlelight
Summary: Going into their seventh year at Hogwarts, James loves everything about her... yet Lily still despises anything that is remotely connected to him. Could this be the year to finally change her mind?
1. Chapter 1: Firelight

**Everything About You**

_A Lily/James Fanfiction_

Chapter 1: Firelight

Lily sat by the fire, wrapped in a soft old blanket, absently fingering the fraying hem as she flipped through a Muggle novel. It was a romance, the type of novel which Lily usually found rather silly, but which Kate, one of her best friends – and a hopeless romantic, would have loved. She reached for her mug and took a long draft of the chamomile tea. Dark red hair spilled in luscious waves over her shoulders, and glowed in the flickering light. Her eyelids were heavy, and she knew she could go to bed, but she couldn't bring herself to leave her comfortable position by the fire.

Lily glanced out the white paned window, and a speck of white in the darkness caught her eye. "Merdea!" she whispered. A beautiful snowy white owl was swooping closer to the windows above her – Lily's room. She quickly unlatched the window and lifted up the heavy glass. Setting down her book and cup of tea, she stuck her head out the window, and in the cold night air, looked up at the soft underside of her owl. "Over here, you crazy owl." Lily laughed softly as Merdea landed on her head, and Lily pulled back – owl and all – into the warmth of the house. Lily stroked Merdea's feathers, tracing the strange red designs on her wings – intricate lines that Lily had never quite been able to figure out, and the same design on Merdea's pitch black beak, and her similarly black feet. But now was obviously no time to worry about animal markings, because Lily was sure the thick letter hanging from one of Merdea's legs was her Hogwarts letter. She could tell by the wheat colored parchment and dark lettering, neat and tidy, addressed to her exactly:

_Lily Marie Evans_

_1345 Lordem Lane_

_Edinburgh, Scotland_

_Fireside_

No one else in the house was awake. Her mother and father, though they loved both their daughters very much, got tired of hearing the bitter words and constant fighting that seemed to be the only interaction Petunia and Lily had nowadays. Long ago, things had been different. Long ago, they had loved each other – they were best friends. Now there was envy, spite, and hate. And there was nothing Lily could do. So she chose to retaliate. And she knew just where to hit so it hurt the most. So though the girls were the ones always bickering, the ones who were always sore and tired after a long yelling match, it was their parents who hurt the most. The fights cut _them_ the deepest, seeing the two girls they loved more than anything else in the world hurting each other so purposefully and desperately. And not being able to stop them. Eventually, everyone would be tired out, things would become somewhat civil, and soon after, all would retire to their rooms. Many times, Lily chose the fire over her bedroom… Petunia, Marie, and Jonathan Evans all lived here on a daily basis. But this was Lily's _holiday home_. She belonged at Hogwarts, where she had grown the most, accomplished the most – LIVED the most – her home of the past six years. The fire reminded her of the Gryffindor common room, the blanket of all the security she felt when she was there.

At the sight of the thick letter, Lily could have jumped for joy. At the sight of the letter, she could recall the familiar faces of years gone by. She could remember the laughter and tears and tender moments she had shared with her closest friends. She could see snowy Hogsmeade in her mind's eye. And, at the sight of her last Hogwarts letter, calling her back to her home, a great sadness filled her. It was to be Lily's last year at the place. Lily's last year with her friends by her side; the last year she would have them with her every step of the way.

And she thought of Kate. She thought of Chelsea. She thought of Remus. She thought of Jasmine. She thought of David. She thought of Sirius and James. She thought of Brigitte. She even thought of Peter.

Kate, with her straight blond hair and perfect French features. Chelsea, an incredible mix of Chinese and Italian, with straight black hair and pure blue eyes that, like Kate's light green ones, enraptured all who met her. Jasmine, the exotic one, Indian and Ethiopian, with big brown eyes and naturally highlighted reddish hair that fell in brown waves. Brigitte, plainer than the other girls, but on a pedestal nonetheless. Snotty and rich, with mousy dirty blond hair and black eyes, devoid of any warmth. Remus, shy, with sandy brown hair and crazy beautiful eyes that you could stare into for ages. Grey eyes. Stormy like the skies, deep as the sea. Sirius, with his casually elegant black hair, and the best carved features of any guy to cross the Hogwarts threshold. Eyes like grey clouds, sparkling lightly, almost blue, in his mischievous excitement, who held an inexplicable attractiveness that seemed to have worked on almost all the girls at Hogwarts. James… Oh, James. The bane of Lily's existence. Undoubtedly the best 'player' in all of Hogwarts history – on and off the Quidditch pitch. James, who constantly tortured her, James, with the untamable black mass of hair, James with the similarly untamable spirit, James, with the amazing hazel eyes. James, with the incredible ego, James with his unstoppable love. James, who she definitely didn't want to think about anymore. She thought of David. Sharp features, brown hair, brown eyes, good grades, good skin. And always a bit of a laugh. She had dated David for a while, though, so things were a bit awkward between them. It was a couple years ago, so they were pretty much past it. And then there was Peter. As always. Easily forgettable, as mousy as Brigitte. Peter with his funny little spots and his ego-enhancing admiration. His unremarkable personality, brown hair that was slightly patchy and black eyes, though seemingly the most dedicated of the group.

So many…

There were so many of them…. Lily couldn't imagine living without them. She hadn't even gotten to the people in the other houses. But she had to face life, and there was surely a future made just for her waiting out there. And so she turned over her letter, enjoying the feel of heavy parchment. She dragged her fingers over the Hogwarts seal and watched the shadows flicker in the firelight. She opened it gently, with great care, and sighed as she took out the thick letter.

Lily was waiting for something, and she knew it. She knew she shouldn't expect it, but she wanted it so badly. It would be just the thing to ensure that this year would be the best ever. So she quickly flipped through the supplies list, taking a second to glance over the new books she'd be needing, and read her letter in the failing light with a small smile on her face. She would definitely be there on September 1st. Nothing would keep her away, she was sure of that. And her doubts and worries, whatever remained, were swept away by the next piece of parchment she found in her package. _Lily Marie Evans… happy to inform you… been selected… honored… Head Girl… special living quarters… separate dorms… shared with… meetings… on the train… prefects… in charge_ etc.etc.etc. Lily skimmed the letter, then, screaming in her head, read it over in detail several more times. She let out a little squeal and sat up straight, picking up the envelope again. A beautiful badge fell out, red, black, and gold, heavy and shining in Lily's soft white hands. She held it up and smiled. A small, true smile — one that you didn't see very often during her summer holidays.

And she knew this would be_ her_ year. She was ready for anything…

**A/N: Okay, I'm trying. I love reading HPfanfictions and I thought I would give it a go… writing my favorite couple of course – lily, james. I have no idea where this is going to go or even if I know I want to keep going. I'd love to get some feedback and ideas from all of you! **

**XoxoxoX **

** 3 tina**


	2. Chapter 2: Off His Proverbial Rocker

**Everything About You**

_A Lily/James Fanfiction_

Chapter 2: Off His Proverbial Rocker

"MUFFINS! MUFFINS! SAUSAGE! PANCAKES! EGGS AND TOAST AND CEREAL AND MUFFINS!!"

_Oh god. Not again._ James rolled over and pulled his pillow over his ears.

"JAMESYYYYY. JAMESYYSSYYYYS! I LOVE YOU, JAMIE BOY! WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFEE! AND THE _MUFFINS_!!!"

James groaned and lifted a head of tousled black hair to look at his best mate through one bleary eye. "Sirius, is it really all that much to ask that you NOT wake me up at the crack of dawn just because you felt the need to (YAWN) digest seven hundred muffins first thing in the morning?"

Sirius sat on James's oak dresser, looking casually thoughtful, appearing to consider, then jumped up again and shouted, "YESSSS, PRONGS MY MAN! It is indeed too much to ask of your bestest mate in the whole world!"

"Leave."

"Oh that hurts. Where you think of such witty insults I shall never know."

"Shut it, Padfoot."

"Oh god. He's killing me with that sharp-edged wit. Do you spend your spare time coming up with these brilliant insults, Prongs? Or do they just spring from the tip of your tongue, genius that you are?"

"ARGHHHHHH!" James threw the pillow back over his head.

Sirius, completely unperturbed by this display of frustration, strode over to rip the thin white sheet off James's wriggling body.

"OH GOD! PRONGSSSS! SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU SLEPT NAKED?????"

James let out another groan of frustration and said, in a very muffled voice, "Sirius, get out of my room before I have to resort to measures so desperate that afterwards you will be too ASHAMED to ever sleep naked again."

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Oh, I would."

Sirius left the room with his hands held over his crotch, only to stand right beside the doorway and continue to tell James all about the most fabulous breakfast in the world – which he had supposedly eaten this morning, courtesy of the Potter house elf staff.

James rolled out of bed, landing rather painfully on some of his most precious body parts and stumbling to his feet in a state of severe pain. Sirius burst into laughter at this sight, causing James to make an obscene hand gesture at him just as Mrs. Potter crossed the threshold.

James swore fluently under his breath. "JAMES EDWARD POTTER! If I ever catch you doing that again, I will remove each of your fingers, one by one, through the most painful means possible!"

"Right, Mum, sorry," he mumbled back at her, throwing several filthy looks at Sirius, who was still chortling in the corner.

"Oh, and you would be well advised to put some pants on," she added, taking in his underdressed state, hands placed conveniently in front of his crotch. She swept into his room, taking care to step over the mess he and Sirius had made last night, and reached up to peck him on the cheek. "Hogwarts letters came today; I've left them on the table. Sirius finished breakfast a few minutes ago, but miraculously, there's still something left for you," she said rapidly, sending Sirius an affectionate smile. "I'm off to the Ministry, your father left an hour ago." She gave a quick hug to her naked son, who stood stock still, insistent on protecting his manhood, and placed a small kiss on Sirius's cheek, who gave her a great bear hug in return.

Margaret Potter left the room laughing and smoothing her navy blue robes. She adjusted her pearls and twirled on the spot. With a loud 'CRACK' she disappeared into thin air.

"Man, I love your mom." said Sirius wistfully, staring at the spot where she had Disapparated.

James shot him a disgusted look, but Sirius stepped back and yelped in disagreement. "NO, GROSS, not like that, wanker!"

"Oh, SUREEE," James replied, amused.

"SHUT UP!"

"C'mon, Padfoot, just evacuate the area for a moment while I change, won't you?"

"I suppose I should be going. Lucinda promised me 5 chocolate éclairs if I didn't burst into the kitchens for 10 whole minutes and I HAVEN'T! Off I go, then. Come down for breakfast soon, won't you, Prongsie? I'm rather hungry… 27 muffins just isn't enough to—" James slammed the door in his face.

xxxxx

One very quick shower, careful (if unnecessary) hair mussing, a well selected jeans and t-shirt later, James banged open his door and almost stepped on the tiny house elf who was hopping around him to get into the room. Avella jumped back, waiting for James to leave before scurrying in to make his bed.

James plopped himself down in one of the stools in front t of a very long granite island in the spacious Potter kitchen. Sirius, it seemed, was attempting to make a sandwich out of eggs, muffins, jelly, and cream cheese. There were no house elves to be seen… they had long since learned to stay out of Padfoot's way when he took it upon himself to make breakfast… or any type of meal, really.

James began drowning the pancakes the house elves had left out for him in maple syrup while he reached for his Hogwarts letter. He noticed a large strawberry jam stain in the left corner and smacked Sirius affectionately on the back of the head with the syrup bottle. "Christ!" he said, jumping, and nearly dropping his 3 foot "sandwich" on the clean tile floor. "What was that for?"

James dug into his pancakes, not bothering to answer. He ripped open his Hogwarts letter, which seemed heavier than usual. Surely he didn't need more than one Quidditch Captain's badge, he thought, assuming that's what the extra weight was for. That, or studying for the N.E.W.T.s was going to require enough books to fill the Shrieking Shack. He sincerely hoped it was the former.

Sure enough, a badge fell out into his hand when he turned the letter upside down. The contents fell abut the counter. He turned the badge over though, and the inscription staring back at him knocked the living breath out of him.

THUMP. "OWWWW!" James fell to the floor with a pained gasp. But he appeared unaffected in the next few moments, staring in awe and shock at the badge in his hand. Sirius turned away from his masterpiece at the sound of James' pain. He looked at him for a second, then shrugged, and was taking his first dinosaur-sized bite when James emitted another rather girlish scream.

"PADFOOT!! PADFOOT!!!!! OH MY GOD. PADFOOT!!! OH MY GOD."

Sirius looked alarmed, "Deep breaths, mate, deep breaths."

James held up his the shining badge to the light, staring at it in utter amazement. "HEAD BOY! HEAD BOY!!!! PADFOOT, MATE, I'm HEAD BOY!!!!!!"

"Shut up, James. Hell hasn't frozen over yet," said Sirius, using one of Lily's favorite lines – you know, the ones she used at least twice a day (or however many times James got around to asking her out).

"I'm serious."

"No, I am," Sirius smiled at the chance to use his favorite punch line.

James, though rather preoccupied, took a second to groan about the overused joke (_when will he ever stop?_).

"No, really mate, take a look at this sexy badge. I'll be playing Head Boy to Evans' Head Girl. My Lily-flower will finally be mine." Recovering from the initial shock, James was already getting formulating a plan to capture the heart of the love of his life – Lily Evans, who was sure to be the next Head Girl.

"Jesus, it's always about her, isn't it. Anyways, the badge isn't real. It couldn't be. Moony's going to be Head Boy. Dumbly-dore hasn't gone totally bonkers yet."

"Moony never wanted the job – I think you'll agree with him that he has enough to worry about. And believe me; Dumbledore's nuttier than a fruitcake."

"Are fruitcakes nutty?"

"I thought you knew everything about food. Padfoot."

"I don't _study_ food, I just eat it."

"Well, whatever it is you do with your food; it doesn't make a difference to me. You know why? Because I'm Head Boy. Because even though Remus is coming over later to help with my Lily Lessons, I don't need anything else to convince her of my virtue! I truly deserve my flower now!!!" James began a rather frightening victory dance which led him out into the hall, past a terrorized little house elf, and straight into the crouched over form of Remus, who was having a conversation with Sirius' favorite house elf, Lucinda.

"MOOOOOONY! MOOOOONNYY DARLING!"

"Oh god, you're sounding scarily akin to Sirius after 10 bottles of butterbeer."

"MOOOOONY!"

"What is it, James?" Remus stood up wearily.

James frowned, "You could sound a little more excited than that. This is a big step in the history of wizard kind, you know."

"What did you do, James? Can't I leave you and Sirius alone for two seconds? Honestly, you two are like a couple of toddlers. Infants, even! I don't know why I waste my time," Remus said exasperatedly.

Sirius skipped out of the kitchen. He had finished all of his sandwich, minus the tiny piece he had saved and which he promptly stuffed in Remus's mouth. "Awwww, we're not THAT BAD! WE LOVE YOU MUHHHHOOONNY!"

"Shhhuiruhs. Thish ish (retch) dishgush (retch) ting." Remus spit the chewed up food onto the clean hardwood floor and wiped his mouth.

James looked on, "Well, that was gross."

"Crap. What did you put in that… whatever you call it?"

"That was my best-ever-made breakfast sandwich, thank you very much!"

Remus shook his head and waved his wand over the mess on the floor, "And this is why I never let you cook for me, Padfoot…" He smiled affectionately, but James heard him mutter "Not that it stops you, you lethal killing machine."

"Anyways, James. What is this incredible news you're dying to tell me? Has Sirius finally convinced Chelsea Michaels to go out with him?"

"BAHAHA! Fat chance. No, indeed, my beloved werewolf, it is something much more unexpected."

Remus stared at James incredulously, "Less expected than the girl who hates Sirius almost as much as Lily hates you agreeing to date him?"

James ignored the jibe about Lily and nodded.

"Oh god. You're not…" Remus was reading his mind. It was rather annoying when he did that.

"I am."

Remus sank into a plushy red armchair and rested his forehead against his hand. "Dumbledore is officially off his proverbial rocker."

xxxxx

"Off we go again, venturing forth into the land of the terminally insane." Remus was here for James's daily Lily Lesson. After being turned down by the gorgeous ice queen over seven hundred million thousand times in the past, James had finally decided to take advice from Remus, who was by far the closest to Lily out of all the Marauders, although Sirius spent time with her on occasion, too, and she was always nice to Peter. It seemed it was just Potter that repeatedly rubbed her the wrong way. _I'd like to rub her any way I could_ thought James.

Remus was once again complaining about how incurably deranged his two friends were, and the fourth Marauder had undutifully left his post, off to tea with his grandmother. So poor Remus was stuck here alone with the loons. He turned back to his class of one, James and that… thing… that was dressed in a red wig and skirt, pretending to be Lily Evans. Yeah, we're talking about Sirius.

Lily Lessons had proved to work some immense changes into James's personality, but there were certainly many kinks to work out, and Remus wasn't sure he had the time or energy. But he was never able to refuse. Sirius always pulled the worst puppy dog eyes (it was an art, you know), and even Remus knew that he secretly enjoyed watching - and joining in with, some of the most foolish prancing and talking in high falsettos he had ever endured in his life. Actually, come to think of it, he had probably never _pranced_ or talked in a falsetto before he had become a Marauder.

When Sirius began his seductive dance, stripping off his womanly attire, Remus gave up and gave in, doubling over in laughter. Tears were streaming down James's face. Sirius, on the other hand, was purposefully continuing, obviously enjoying the reactions he was getting.

Jesus, they were so far gone. Why even bother trying to rein them in?

And when Peter showed up… they would be complete.

James was insisting, once again, this would be the year he finally got her.

Either way, it was definite, Remus thought. Oh yes, this would be another great year for the Marauders.

xxxxx

**A/N: "living breath"? Where did I come up with that one? **

**So, this chapter is a bit longer and I added a lot more dialogue in this chapter, which I was planning anyways, but I hope it was what you wanted. I may have a couple of mistakes in here… or more, but I hope it's not too much of a problem when you're reading it. Thanks to my reviewers! I hope this story keeps up with your expectations, Kindali, and for **_**InkandPaper**_**, I made some adjustments in the first chapter, and that dialogue comment was for you. Thanks so much for your advice and encouragement! I love hearing from you guys. I know, we haven't had any Lily/James interaction, but I wanted to do a little bit on their summer hols first… so yeah. My updates on this story are going to be really sporadic, and I'm truly sorry about that, but I'll be trying my best. I love writing and you guys keep me going. If there's anything I missed, or that I've forgotten, don't hesitate to let me know! Drop me a line too – you know by now that all authors love reviews )**

**I think the next chapter should be on the train, right? Or should I do a bit more with the summer? I hope these chapters from different sides of the story are giving you an idea of what I perceive the two characters to be like… and how they live and whatnot.**

**XoxoxoX**

** 3 tina**


	3. Chapter 3: Anyone But You

Chapter 3: Anyone But You

Chelsea Michaels stood in front of a great scarlet engine, happily watching the steady stream of smoke curling above the heads of the many students milling around the platform. Chelsea closed her eyes and breathed in the familiar, welcoming smells of Platform 9¾.

"CHELS! CHELSEA!" Chelsea turned to see Lily Evans running towards her, red hair flying, shiny new badge glinting on her chest. Chelsea knew instantly what that must mean. "OH MY GOD LILYYYYY! YOU ARE _NOT_ HEAD GIRL!"

Lily engulfed her friend in a hug, nodding happily. "I am."

"Oh please, Chels - of course she is. It's not like we expected anything else." The two girls turned to see a slender girl with a long blonde braid down her back, standing with one perfectly manicured hand on her waist.

"KATE! KATIE DARLING!"

"Jesus, Lily, this is no way for a Head Girl to act. Pull yourself together woman, you've seen me a million times before!" Kate said, laughing at Lily's excessive displays of affection.

Lily put on a mock affronted expression. "An entire holiday without me and _this_ is the welcome I get? You have NO IDEA how much I missed you guys, stuck at home with no one but Petunia and, in the last week, her brand spanking new boyfriend-from-hell."

Chelsea burst out laughing, but stopped when she realized Lily was serious. "You're not kidding? Petunia has a boyfriend?"

Kate joined in, "Shut up! The girl looks like a freaking horse! And her neck is long enough to belong to a giraffe!"

"With a personality to match," Lily added grimly. "Well ladies, if you would be so kind as to accompany me aboard our favorite train, I shall tell you all about this so called man my sister has taken such a fancy to. And then, of course, I will deign to listen to the tales of the fifteen hundred boys Chelsea snogged this summer and the one incredible view from the Eiffel tower Kate undoubtedly saw on her latest Parisian adventure." Laughing, the three linked arms and boarded the train.

xxxxx

"Oh, she is beautiful, isn't she?" James was staring wistfully after Lily, who was boarding the train, struggling with her heavy trunk.

"You've been asking the same question for seven years, mate, and you haven't taken no for an answer yet," Sirius said over Mrs. Potter's shoulder. She was hugging him tightly, while he patted her on the back. Another sob escaped her.

"Is it that Lily Evans again, son?" Edward Potter, James's rather intimidating father, a clean shaven, sharply cut Auror, was asking.

"The very same, sir." Sirius answered for him, now handing Mrs. Potter a conjured handkerchief to wipe her tears. "He's been after her for years. Bad luck, this one has." Mr. Potter hunched a bit and squinted, trying to get a look at the girl his son had been pining after since the day he set foot in Hogwarts. But his efforts were in vain. Lily had disappeared, much to James's disappointment, and James was now endeavoring to stem the flow of his mother's tears with what he considered to be comforting words.

"It's okay, Mum, we'll see you again at Christmas. Just think – you'll have the house all to yourselves – you and Dad can go at it like animals till we get back." Margaret Potter promptly turned bright red and stopped sobbing, slapping her son across the cheek weakly.

"SORRY! Sorry! Just offering some consolation!" He amended, sweeping her into a hug. She just couldn't seem to get over the fact that her 'little Jamesie' had grown up so fast – that this was the last time she'd ever see him off to Hogwarts on September 1st, last time he'd leave for start-of-term. Mrs. Potter gave her son one last squeeze, then passed him over to his father, turning to hug Sirius again.

Finally, the goodbyes were over, and Remus and Peter had shown up to accompany them to the train.

"G'bye, Mum!"

"I love you, my dashing Head Boy!"

"G'bye Dad!"

"See you this Christmas, son."

"Bye Mum!"

"Bye, Sirius Darling. Remember to write!"

"Bye, Dad!"

"We'll be seeing you too, Sirius. It wouldn't be Christmas without you."

The four boys set off. "You know, Sirius, sometimes I reckon my parents love you more than they love me."

"Oh, they do, mate, they do," Sirius assured him. "I'm the son they never had."

"What are you talking about, tosser? I _am_ their son."

"Oh, right. Well then, I'm the _well-behaved_ son they never had."

Remus snorted.

xxxxx

Lily, Kate, and Chelsea were settling themselves in their compartment, stowing away their trunks and animal cages and chatting away happily, recounting their summer "adventures" to each other. Their roommate, Jasmine, popped in for a moment to say hello before going to meet her Ravenclaw friends in _their_ compartment. "That girl doesn't rest for a moment, does she?" asked Kate, laughing.

As the girls sat down, Chelsea asked Lily who the Head Boy was.

"No idea. I just hope it isn't anyone from Slytherin. Imagine if Snape was a Head…" Lily shuddered. "Or worse, Evan Rosier. That kid is so obsessed with the Dark Arts I would rather have my teeth pulled than have to work closely with him all year."

"Have your teeth pulled?" asked Chelsea, who was a pureblood and had never really heard of dentistry. "Muggle thing." Lily replied dismissively.

Kate sighed. "I'm sure it'll be someone nice. Dumbledore has good judgment – he picked you, after all." Lily smiled at her appreciatively. "Actually, I'd put money on Remus Lupin. He's a Prefect and one of the best role models around."

Chelsea laughed. "He's not as innocent as he looks, Kate. Just because you're in love with him doesn't mean he doesn't take part in the Marauders pranks and other illegal activities."

"I am _not_ in love with him!" she replied indignantly.

"You _sooo_ are."

Lily sighed. "Kate, we know you fancy him."

"And you have since fourth year," Chelsea added. "It's time to act on those impulses, child! Have I taught you nothing?"

"Nothing."

Chelsea huffed while Lily commented in mock relief, "Thank God. The last thing this world needs is two Chelseas running around."

Kate jumped in not two moments later, squealing in a loud voice "OH! OH MY GOD! I CANNOT BELIEVE I FORGOT! You'll never guess what I heard!"

"What?" Chelsea and Lily asked, a little startled by the sudden outburst.

"Do you remember the McKinnon's? The son – Andrew – he was in Ravenclaw. He was Head Boy two years ago?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, he was dating Marlene. She never shut up about him, did she?"

Marlene had been a close friend of Lily's. She was a half blood, like Kate, and had graduated last year.

"SHE AND ANDREW ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Kate screamed.

Chelsea stuck her fingers in her ears while Lily squealed. "OH MY GOD! No way! I can't believe I didn't hear about this! You think Marlene would have put something like this in a letter at least, right?"

Kate smiled and continued, "Well, I heard this from my mum on the way to the station. Apparently, Andrew proposed just last night. He thought it was about time, and now they're planning to have their wedding around the same time as the Longbottoms' – you know how close Alice and Marlene were."

"That's right; I forgot Alice and Frank were engaged. So they've set a date, then?"

xxxxx

The girls had been happily gossiping about their friends and chatting about their respective summer holidays for at least a half hour when Lily glanced at her Muggle watch and yelped.

"Shit! I'm ten minutes late for my Heads' meeting!"

"I know, many people find my beauty distracting." Chelsea smirked, amused at Lily's apparent distress over such a small issue. She flipped her impeccably straight black hair over one shoulder and puckered glossy lips at Lily.

Lily shot her a dirty look and began digging through her shoulder bag to find her Head Girl letter and the papers Dumbledore had sent her. "First impressions are important! What if the Head Boy thinks I'm a slacker, or am always late, or don't take interest in my work…" Lily trailed off, filing through her stuff in desperation.

"Relax Lils, everyone in this school knows you're the poster girl for good behavior, not to mention the most accomplished, disgustingly perfect female to ever walk the earth."

Lily dignified this backhanded compliment with an affectionate smile and raced out the compartment door.

xxxxx

"Oh no. Not you. Anyone but you."

_Please let this be a nightmare. Tell me I'm about to wake up to Petunia shrieking about her hairbrush… Please? No? Fine, God, that's the end of OUR relationship. No! I was kidding. Oh man. Oh man. This can NOT be happening! Make it stop!_

James Potter. Lily looked at him. "James Potter."

He gave her that annoying arrogant smirk that drove her insane. "James Potter," she repeated. "There is no way in hell." _Remember to breathe, Lils._ "There is no way in hell that YOU are Head Boy."

He grinned at her, bowed, and said cockily "At your service, my beautiful flower."

Lily looked about to explode, but settled for asking in a constricted voice, "What have you done with Remus? How did you get him to agree to this? Why did he give you his badge? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, POTTER?"

James just smiled again, a little confused, and not so arrogant. "Err, I didn't do anything with him, he's fine. I actually am Head Boy, Evans."

_Remember your Lily Lessons, James. Not too cocky. Be HUMBLE. Humility, humility, humility._

Lily regarded him suspiciously, and he fully expected another outburst, but instead Lily sank down against the wall of the extremely large Prefect's compartment and groaned. "This is not happening. _Anyone _but you."

James looked a little hurt, and lifted one arm off her face, crouching down next to her. "C'mon Evans. It won't be that bad. I'm not THAT terrible." He refrained from adding 'tons of girls would love to be in your place, you lucky thing', deciding that phrase was classifiably _too arrogant_ to be used in Lily's presence.

"Want to bet?" A muffled voice sounded out from underneath her hair. James once again resisted – this time from touching her gorgeous red hair, which was braided loosely for the journey and which looked soft and silky, inches away from his fingers.

But James resisted, quite proud of himself for doing so, and left Lily to her musings over what profound unhappiness this year was sure to bring so he could prepare for the Prefect meeting that was due to start in five minutes. _Take initiative. Be responsible. Don't bother her. Be punctual. _Remus' words from their 'lessons' over the summer bounced a round in James' head, and he was impressed with himself for following Moony's directions.

James finished setting up for the meeting in about three minutes and then turned to Lily. She, on the other hand, was still slumped against the wall, mumbling incoherently to her hands.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped about a mile. "Don't touch me, Potter!" James' touch seemed to have brought her crashing back to reality.

Lily began pacing the compartment in a fury. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! OUT OF _ALL_ THE SEVENTH YEAR GRYFFINDORS – HELL, EVEN THE HUFFLEPUFFS AND RAVENCLAWS! – OUT OF _ALL _OF THEM – I GET STUCK WITH YOU! JAMES-BLOODY-CANT-KEEP-HIS-HEAD-OUT-OF-HIS-ARSE-FOR-TEN-SECONDS-LEST-HE-BE-FORCED-TO-BREATHE-ANOTHER-PERSONS-AIR POTTER! IDO NOT BELIEVE THIS!" Lily threw up her hands in defeat and shrieked "HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO PULL THIS ONE OFF, POTTER? IS THIS YOUR _LASTEST, MOST BRILLIANT_ PLAN TO RUIN MY LIFE? IS IT? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

James took offense at this, and began yelling back. "_I_ CAN'T PULL MY HEAD OUT OF _MY_ ARSE????? EXCUSE ME IF I'M RIGHT, BUT IT WOULD APPEAR THAT _YOU_ ARE THE ONE WHO JUST SPENT 5 MINUTES – DURING WHICH YOU _COULD_ HAVE BEEN HELPING ME SET UP – COMISSERATING OVER THE WANKER DUMBLEDORE CHOSE TO FILL MY POSITION. I'M SORRY THAT NOT ALL OF US CAN LIVE UP TO YOUR STANDARDS, OR BE AS BLOODY FUCKING PERFECT AS YOU'D LIKE US TO BE."

The shouting escalated, going strong for at least two more minutes, before the compartment door banged open, and Lily stopped mid sentence. Remus Lupin, James' fellow Marauder and one of Lily's best guy friends, stood in the door looking wary.

"Trouble with the door…" he mumbled, slamming it shut. He stepped around Lily, whose face was red with rage, then around James, whose mouth was open and whose finger was loosely pointed in her direction.

The pair seemed frozen in place as Remus took a seat and focused on the Prefects' guidelines in front him, though he knew the rules by heart. A few long moments passed before Lily cleared her throat loudly and straightened up, smoothing her pale t-shirt and patting her hair. James seemed to come back to life as well and drew himself up, turning to shuffle some papers sitting on the windowsill.

The meeting passed without incident. Lily, who conducted the meeting completely on her own, sent James filthy looks whenever he tried to jump in, and actually smacked his hand when he reached for a stack of papers to hand out. She went over the Hogsmeade weekends rules, prefect patrols, 'kid-control', special privileges, and responsibilities of being a Prefect… along with a whole bunch of other information that James missed completely. He was a little preoccupied with staring at Lily's fine figure, but stopped immediately when a fifth-year Slytherin spotted him and began sniggering. Instead he focused on Lily's face, sitting quietly in a chair, admiring her fair skin and fine cut features. _Shut up, cranium! Pay attention! Cranium? Where did that come from? I don't know, but I _really_ like that t-shirt she's wearing. Tight in all the right places, you know… I repeat. Shut up._

James came into consciousness again just as the last Prefect filed out the door. He looked up to see the beautiful Head Girl looking at him expectantly.

"Oh… yes? I must have missed that…" he smiled sheepishly.

Lily shook her head in annoyance. "I asked you, _Potter_, when you wanted to go see the Head dorms," Lily shuddered, "However much the idea of being any closer to you than I have been the past six years repulses me, it seems that proximity is going to be crucial in this job – as is cooperation." She leaned in, and James caught a whiff of peppermint and roses. "Am I clear?"

He bit back a retort and grunted, "Yeah."

"Good, so when do you want to go?" Lily offered, a little surprised when he didn't snap back at her immediately.

"After dinner? We may have too much organization to do before…"

"Okay, that sounds fine. I'll see you then," and she walked out of the compartment.

_Pshh. Like I'd let her go that easily. Naw, James Potter never disappoints._ And he jumped up to follow her.

(A/N: That boy doesn't know the meaning of "Quit while you're ahead," does he?)

xxxxx

Kate was listening attentively as Remus explained the subtleties of a Draught of Living Death to her. Peter was stuffing Pumpkin Pasties in his mouth at frighteningly rapid speeds, and Chelsea was engaged in a heated debate with Sirius over which team was sure to win the semi finals for the Quidditch World Cup – Sirius had always had a strong preference for Ireland, but Chelsea was sure England would make it in this year.

"It's been fifteen bloody years since we made it in! It's about time, don't you think? Plus, my cousin plays for them and he said the team is looking better than ever!!"

"Well maybe your cousin is as stupid and hard headed as you, and is SO biased he can't see past the end of his own nose!"

"That's rich coming from you, Sirius, the boy with the emotional range of a teaspoon!"

The door slid open to reveal a frazzled looking Lily, who hopped inside and hastened to close the door. It snapped shut just as a pair of hazel eyes winked at her through the crack. She shuddered and turned around, then shrieked.

"Bloody Hell! What are they doing here? You guys scared me!" She took a look at the five assorted people, all eyes turned on her (except for Peter, who was hurriedly wiping away the orange frosting that was smeared all over his face).

Chelsea, who had been interrupted in the middle of her argument, immediately relaxed and burst out laughing as the compartment door blasted Lily forward to land face-first in Remus's lap. She lifted her head to smile at him embarrassedly while he and Kate began laughing as well. Not one to be left out, Peter joined in, as did Sirius when he saw James standing in the doorway, staring at the dismantled piece in alarm.

"Shit. Shit. Shit! Remus! How do I put this bloody thing back together?"

xxxxx

**Disclaimer: Whoops, aheh… forgot about this. Well yeah, don't own Harry Potter… obviously…**

**A/N: Special thanks to Kindali and Ms.AndromedaBlack for the lovely reviews; I hope this is what you wanted to see… This chapter is longer than I expected and I had a bunch more to write but it was just too long. I think I may have a problem with rambling on and on, and putting too much detail and unnecessary shit into it. Also, yes I am aware that this is a very crap chapter and I was really hoping for something better… but beggars can't be choosers, and I was definitely on my knees with my computer and my brain, trying to coax them into cooperation. It is horrible, I AM SORRY. X 500. Ahh, well… Review PLEASE! I'll love you for it! I had a lot more to say too… but I forgot (as usual.) Oh yeah, and I'm really sorry this took so fucking long.**

**XoxoX**

**Tina**

**p.s. could you let me know about any mistakes? I am obviously too stupid to catch them and I don't want to get into that whole beta business… again - I am too lazy.**


End file.
